Welcome To New York
by volcanosandersonwhirl
Summary: What a crazy evening in New York Volcano Sanderson-Whirl and boyfriend Kazakhstan have. KazakhstanxOC oneshot OOC Kazakhstan


h5 style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-size: 11px; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif;" align="center"span style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); background-color: #fffffa;"The loud banging sound echoed through the house, waking _ with a start. Slowly pulling herself into a sitting position, _ glances at the clock that sat on the nightstand. Through blurry eyes she could see /spanem style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"1:35 /emspan style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); background-color: #fffffa;"blink on the screen in bright green letters. Why is someone knocking on the door this early in the morning? _ Groggily wipes the sleep from her eyes before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, only to hear a familiar voice call out to her. /span/h5  
>p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""_…? Where are you going?" Matt mumbles, still half asleep. He groans and sits up. "What the hell? Is someone at the door?" _ Nods. "I think so, I'll get it." She begins to stand up, but Matt stops her, gripping her wrist tightly to keep her from leaving. p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""No, I'll go. It could be anyone this time of night." He says, climbing out of bed and walking out of the room before _ could protest. _ Follows close behind Matt, standing quietly at the edge of the stairway; watching as Matt heads towards the front door.p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Matt, open the door you fucker!" A voice called out from the other side. Al's voice. Matt sighs, hesitating before opening the door. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. He was used to his brother randomly showing up to bother him, but never emthis emearly. "Open the fucking door!" Al screams, his fist starting to ache from pounding on the door. He pushes his way into the house the minute Matt opens the door, stumbling past his little brother into the living room. The scent of alcohol burned in Matt's nostrils and he sighs. /p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Hey, Mattie," Al says coldly, glaring at Matt.p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What the hell do you want, Al?" Matt growled at his brother, shutting the door angrily. p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I emwantem you to leave this fuckin' bitch for five minutes and come out with me." Al scoffs, pointing at _, who glares back at him. "You where a lot more fun before this bitch showed up. Dump 'er before you permanently become a fuckin' tight-ass." His words where jumbled and slurred, and he swayed as he stood, unable to stand up straight./p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"_ Watches the two brothers from the stairs, knowing from past experience that it wasn't the best idea to intervene. She kept her eyes locked on Al. It's only a matter of time before someone starts throwing punches.p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Al looks up and he meets _'s gaze. He smirks.p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What'cha looking at, Doll Face?" He chuckles, his eyes scanning _'s body. His eyes locked on her chest, which was partially reviled by her low cut nightgown. _ scoffs and covers her arms over her chest. p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Seeing Al gawk at _, Matt clenches his fist, still glaring at his brother, about to raise his fist to punch him. _ sees the anger in Matt's eyes and rushes over to him, placing a gentle arm on his shoulder. p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Matt…" she says softly, staring up at Matt, begging him with her eyes not to do this. Not now. Matt grunts and stares back at her, keeping his fists clenched tight. _ Grips his shoulder a bit tighter. "Don't." Her pleading gaze becoming sterner. Matt takes _'s hand in his and pushes it off his shoulder. p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Go up stairs, _." He says sternly, keeping his eyes locked on Al. He knew how much _ hated seeing him fight, especially with his own brother, but Matt knew it was going to happen, and he didn't want _ to see that; she'd just end up getting hurt, like last time. _ Opens her mouth to protest but Matt cut her off before she could. "emI saidem go up stairs." He repeats. _ Frowns, but listens to Matt and spins around on her heels, making her way back up the stairs. /p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Al chuckles. "C'mon Doll Face, don't leave now. Things are just getting started." _ ignores him, slamming the bedroom door behind her.p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Al turns back to Matt and scowls. "She's changed you, y'know. You used to be fun-"p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I emusedem to be a drunk and an addict! And you sure as hell didn't help me with that. She did change me; she saved me!" /p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""She didn't emsave emyou, she didn't emsave /emanyone!" Al yelled. "This is what she does, Matt. She takes whatever guy she can get and makes 'em fall for her, makes 'em give her everything they've got. Then she dumps 'em. Crushes their hearts and then moves onto the next guy. She'll get rid of you soon, Mattie, just like that over guy. Why can't you see that she's nothing but a fucking whore!" Al hollers, but before he could get another word out Matt raises his fist, socking Al square in the jaw. Al stumbles backwards, bumping into a lamp that stood in the living room, knocking it over. Al looks up at his brother through blurry eyes, still trying to balance himself. Matt charges towards him and swings at him again, hitting him in the jaw once more. Al falls to his knees, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. Glass from the shattered light bulb punctured his hands and knees, and he winced. /p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Matt walks over to the slouched over Al and raises his fist again, about to punch him once more, but Al suddenly lunges forward, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist, causing him to stumble and fall backwards. Matt's vision momentarily turns blurry as his head harshly collided with the hard wood floor. Al scrambles on top of him, securing his legs on either side of him, preventing him from moving. Al raises a fist and socks Matt in the face, over and over and over again till his fist was covered in his brother's blood. p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Al raises his fist again and suddenly feels a pair of thin fingers wrap tightly around his wrist. He quickly looks up to see _ standing over him. She raises her leg and kicks him in the stomach. p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""_…" Matt gasps quietly. _'S eyes widen slightly as she gazes down at her bruised and bloody boyfriend. Al falls backwards off Matt, allowing him to scramble to his feet. _ Calls her boyfriend's name and gently and cautiously cups his face in her hands. "Are you okay? Is anything broken?" She frantically runs her hands up and down Matt's body, searching for any other injuries he might have. p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"His vision was red and blurred, and he could feel an unbearable throbbing pain in the back of his head.p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Fuck!" Al screams, desperately gasping for the air that _ had knocked out of him. He staggers to his feet once his breath begins to returns, and glares daggers at _. "Come here you little bitch!" He shouts and raises his fist, charging at _. Matt quickly pulls _ behind him protectively and catches Al's fist before he could hit _. Matt releases his fist, only to shove him roughly against the wall, gripping him tightly by the collar of his shirt.p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Don't touch her!" Matt growls. Al chuckles.p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""You care emwayem to much about this girl, Mattie. She'll leave you, soon. You and I both know that, just like the poor fucker before you." A wicked smirk appears on Al's lips as he spoke. She aint worth it, Mattie." Matt scowls at his brother. He wanted to punch him, he wanted to punch him so badly, but he knew that if he did he'd be giving Al exactly what he wanted. /p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Get out." He growls. Al could see the pure rage in his brother's eyes and scoffs. "This isn't fucking over." He roughly shoves Matt off him and walks out the door, slamming it so hard the windows rattle. Seeing Al leave, _ rushes towards Matt.p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Hey," She says, examining the blood that poured out of Matt's nose. "Your nose; it's not broken, is it?" _ asks. p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry." Matt says, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I'll be okay. It's late, you need to go back to sleep." _ shakes her head. p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""No, we need to clean you up first. Go sit down." She motions towards the couch as she makes her way into the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit they keep under the sink. p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Matt sighs. "I can do it myself. Just go back to bed." He reaches for the first aid kit, but _ quickly pulls it out of his reach.p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""No. Let me help you. What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't take care of my boyfriend when he got beat up like this?" She smiles faintly, and Matt can't help but smile back. He nods and sits still while _ treats his wounds. She cleans the blood off his face with a wet towel, disinfects and bandages a cut on his nose and gives him an ice pack for his head. p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"Matt sighs happily. His whole life he's had to fend for himself. Before _, he'd never met anybody that'd be willing to care for him like this. Even after all the years he's been with her he's still not quit used to such gentle and loving care like this. p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm sorry…" Matt mumbles, so quietly _ almost didn't hear him.p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""What?"p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""I'm sorry this keeps happening." He says, placing a shaky hand on her cheek. "I know how much you hate Al and I know how much you hate it when I get into fights like this. You're just…you're emfarem too good for me, _. I don't deserve someone like you. You're so beautiful and kind and loving and I make you go all this trouble for me…and I'm sorry. I'm not worth it-"/p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Matt," _ says suddenly, interrupting Matt. She shakes her head and wraps her arms around Matt, hugging him tightly.p  
>p class="p1" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Hey, don't say that. I love you, okay? I do this because I love you. " _ Says with a bright smile, trying to lighten the mood. Matt half-smiles back. emOh God, she's so perfect.em/p  
>p class="p2" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;"em"emI love you too, _."/p  
>p class="p3" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="p3" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="p4" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" align="center"***p  
>p class="p5" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" p  
>p class="p2" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;" _ Sighs, staring up at the dark storm clouds hovered over head through the supermarket window. Rain had been pouring down for nearly an hour; she had wandered around the store for a while, hoping the rain would end soon, but it didn't look like it would stop any time soon. She knew their was a chance of rain today, but it was so sunny when she left, not a cloud in the sky. She didm't think she'd need an umbrella. emIt couldn't possibly rain today, could it? emShe sighs, irritated. emOh well./em Covering her head she rushes out the automatic doors and headed towards her car. Her clothes quickly became soaked by the pouring rain, along with her bags of groceries. She frantically digs through her purse, searching for her keys, her body beginning to shake from the cold. emWhere are they? /emShe shifts through the chap stick and loose change, though she still couldn't find her car keys. She continues to search when a hand suddenly clasps over her mouth, muffling her scream. /p  
>p class="p2" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px;""Hey there, doll face."p 


End file.
